


I'm (Not) Jealous

by Miss_Hiraya



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M, domestic fluffiness, everybody wants cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Hiraya/pseuds/Miss_Hiraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke gets jealous. Rin laughs like a good friend he is. Because really, he could just get worked up at men and women ogling at his green-eyed angel, or the cats that get his attention worth of getting late for their date- but no, he gets jealous over an inanimate, practically lifeless, innocent, fluffy, stuffed animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Not) Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Again. Unbeta'ed. But I did my best. Enjoy!

Rin Matsuoka is banging the table with little to no restrain, guffawing and snorting loudly at the current predicament of his bestfriend, Sousuke Yamazaki.

Said man can probably kill the other with his death stare, but his maroon-haired friend did not grow with him and not get used to it by now.

Rin continues to crack up like the good friend he is. "Come on, man! I can't believe you, the grouchy, and mean droopy-eyes, would get jealous over-- fuck, I can't even- bwahahahahah!" Rin almost falls off his chair and Sousuke really prays hard he does because if Rin doesn't stop, he'd fork his eyeballs out before the ground could swallow Sousuke himself in shame.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that from an emotionally-unstable guy who gets worked up over his boyfriend spending time with the pool more than with him." Sousuke deadpans, tries to avert the shame to his best friend by giving him a mocking eyebrow.

Rin stops, scowls. "I'm pretty sure we both know I've grown out that phase like ages ago. We're what now, twenty-four? I've grown a lot of maturity, how about you Sousuke?" Rin openly mocks at the other, proceeding to cackle again, this time clutching his stomach and wiping tears on his eyes.

Yeah, maturity. Says the guy who laughs like a hyperactive six-year old.

Sousuke Yamazaki is mature, everyone knows that. Rin scoffs at him and says otherwise but he insists he knows that himself. He's usually the calm, observant, and cool person who doesn't freak out easily, believe in ghosts or love at first sight, or even attraction to both gender.

When Makoto Tachibana came to his life, he felt like being hit a by a freight train. It wasn't love, but a _crush_ at first sight. But then, Sousuke knew he was going to fall hard for this six-foot tall cutie, and he was going to fall hard.

It's been four years, and Sousuke can't think he can still fall even deeper with Makoto moving in with him. But he still does anyway.

And now he's frustrated because his years-built reputation of being the usually _quiet(broody), calm, intimidating (socially-awkward), observant (shy), and cool_ person is being tainted yet again, because of Makoto Tachibana.

His mind wanders and snaps back to reality, wherein his best friend is still embarrassing him to kingdom come, when Rin says the last thing he'd wanted to hear (or in this case, he'd want all of the other people to hear.)

"No, really. Sousuke, I can understand if it's women or men you're jealous about. Who can resist Makoto's charms, right? Or how'd you get jealous over the stray cats Makoto likes to shower with all the love in the world more than you wanted him to. See? Like that! But I can't see anything why you'd have to get worked up on a stuffed whale shark you gave him. " Rin, this time, thank all the gods, has the decency to stifle his oncoming chuckles and tries to give Sousuke a _this is ridiculous and downright funny but I won't laugh at you_ look.

"You don't have to tell me that." Sousuke huffs, and sinks down his seat, defeated.

"Now, you're just sulking."

"Shut up."

* * *

 It all starts one particular evening, when Sousuke comes home to their flat and he's tired more than usual for helping his dad run their family business. Makoto is already snoozing peacefully on the bed, looking adorable that has Sousuke's heart melt with the rare sight.

The brunet sleeps under the covers, head poking through the sheets with even breaths. Sousuke tucks away stray locks of olive green to see the skin underneath it. He notices the plush animal wrapped in Makoto's arms and he thinks it's cute, the way the brunet snuggles his nose on its fluffy head like a child.

It's cute that it's almost illegal. For a six-foot tall giant, it should be illegal.

Sousuke smiles, despite the fact that a there's a pang in his chest because he wants Makoto himself under his arms but he thinks he shouldn't be selfish enough to disturb the other in his peaceful sleep. So, he kisses him in the forehead instead.

Sousuke notices the attachment to the little stuffed animal on Makoto as days go by. Sometimes he finds him clutching the toy close to his chest while he unconsciously dozes off in the couch. All the time, when Sousuke comes home and find Makoto asleep, there's always that stuffed whale shark wrapped in his arms.

It's endearing, but at the same time Sousuke tries to deny the fact that he's.. Jealous.

This one night though, it's strange that when he comes home after the practically useless conversation with Rin who only gave a vague advice somewhere in the lines of _don't work yourself up for it, really_ , he finds Makoto who's really trying not to sleep but his eyelids are dropping every second, on the couch.. Still with the whale shark plushie.

He seemed a little more awake with the sound of the door closing, finding Sousuke walking towards him. Sousuke ruffles Makoto's hair, and places a kiss on his forehead briefly.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" He sits down the couch beside him, and he notices Makoto murmuring something through a sleepy voice, muffled by the stuffed toy whose eyes where staring straight to Sousuke's soul.

Sousuke's laugh is heard through their living room, and Makoto blushes to the tips of his ears because he can't really produce an effective glare when he's really sleepy.

Makoto looking dazed and inattentive for minutes whenever he's woken up, or attempting to stay awake is one of those things Sousuke secretly admires about him.

"For a grown man looking tired and sleepy holding a stuffed animal, you look really cute." Sousuke teases.

The other's reaction is priceless to say at the least, "..."

"If not for you looking adorable and dowright turning on, I would've been really jealous at that stuffed animal, you know." Sousuke leans over Makoto, eyes glimmering in playfulness and a hint of seriousness, licking his lips rather seductively.

His face is shoved by the large mouth of the whale shark, and he strains himself to hear his partner's reply. "Sorry..?"

"- kind of find it hard to sleep without something to cuddle,lately.. Since we've been on different shifts. I dont want to disturb you or anything, I know you're tired.. And this whale shark plushie kind of reminds me of you.." Makoto stutters his way especially on the last words, his blush probably going further down his toes.

Teal eyes widened, all of his thoughts jumbling and incoherent in his mind. He lets out a shaky breath like he's been holding it for eternity, and promptly holds a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Rin's right. I'm such an idiot.."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Sou- mmf..?" Makoto's drowsy voice is drowned by a full-mouth kiss, the stuffed plushie lied forgotten on Sousuke's hands.

Sousuke smiles, somehow all of his stupid thoughts flying out the window. Makoto squeaks and is swept away on his feet as stronger arms carries him to the bedroom.

"I'll teach you more about being selfish then, Makoto Tachibana."

* * *

 "By the way, I just remembered.. Sousuke, didn't you just say something about being jealous?" Makoto, in their post-bliss cuddle, looks up to meet teal orbs glancing down, half-lidded.

Sousuke jolts up his spine, not really wanting to bring up his idiotic moment. ".. You have such an imagination when you're really sleepy, aren't you?"

Makoto kicks him in the crotch playfully, "No, I think this time I heard right, though."

"Nope. I wasn't jealous that you're cuddling that stuffed animal instead of me."

 _Shit_.

Green eyes blink momentarily, innocently processing what the other said while Sousuke is going redder by the minute.

Makoto beams that smile that makes Sousuke fall harder, "Oh, I see.."

Silence.

"Makoto, now you're just wanting to laugh at me, are you?"

"No, I swear I don't mean to!" Makoto reaches to peck that adorable pout on his partner. But Sousuke has another plans as he bites and snakes his tongue inside Makoto's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee ♡♡♡


End file.
